Confessions
by Lepardlover
Summary: This is Rollow (Ragegamingvideos X GenerationHollow) fluff that I wrote for someone on skype and they suggested that I post it here! It's just fluff but it is a gay relationship and one of the characters is slightly tipsy. Hollow cusses a little bit, but that kind of language isn't for any of the little ones! So rated T for swearing :3


"What game do you guys want to play next?" Rage asked Fluke, as they had just finished playing speed runners and it was getting late.

"I dunno, I guess I could just webcam for an hour or so and end the stream"The rest of the small group that was still awake at the time agreed, and they quickly turned to the chat for topics to discuss.

* * *

llionng: Guys, it's Rollow, Hollage is just a dumb name for a ship...

superwolfmanz: It's hollage in the official area!

Lepardlover:I don't care, Rollow just sounds better, besides it's obvious that Rage would confess first, not hollow.

* * *

"Well, looks like they're discussing Rollow and Hollage again, guys." Fluke commented a short while after turning on the webcam.

"I wonder who would confess first though..." Peace muttered.

The topic was quickly dropped and instead they continued on to talk about their favorite games and the normal FAQs that streamies normally would post at this time. Hollow and Rage were odly silent, however.

"Are you guys still there, or did you go and leave after Rollow came up because you're actually in love?" Fluke shouted randomly, more than slightly tipsy after drinking throughout the stream.

There was silence as everyone in the call stopped and waited for their answer.

"shutthfuckup, fluke" Rage said under his breath, the accusation hitting him hard.

Hollow simply grumbled and said something inaudible while the chat went crazy spamming their OTPs.

"What was that, Hollow?" Peace provoked, knowing full well that hollow was likely to leave before telling them what he said.

"I said that rage is a dickhead."

"What?! What did I do!?" Rage shouted, shocked that hollow was attacking him instead of the blonde who brought it all up.

"Fucking figure it out, it's 4am I'm going to bed" Hollow replied before hanging up on the other males.

"WELL YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST GUYS! ROLLOW IS A THING!" Fluke cheered as the streamies scrambled to get this all documented somewhere, knowing that Fluke never archived his livestreams.

Fluke was also aware of this, and ended the stream just after Rage started making confused noises and feeble protests, giggling to himself at what he created.

* * *

Mezola01: DID HE JUST END THE STREAM?

Flukasaurgirl: ROLLOW OTP

Lepardlover: Welp. I guess it's fluff tiem.

llionng: sdkavnal;rtkuafgnkvj;ahjg

GravesAJ: Guys, calm down. We don't need an angry mob in chat

* * *

Fluke cheered happily and stumbled off to bed with a huge grin on his face, not knowing about the call that Rage and Hollow had just started.

* * *

"So... that happened." Rage awkwardly stated, unsure as to why Hollow had called him after the catastrophy that was a livestream.

Hollow just sighed and asked, "Have you ever read any of the fanfics about us?"

"Well yeah, remember the awesome zombie fic, and that one that Witt-"

"No. not those, I mean the ones where they pair us together."

Rage was shocked as to why Hollow was bringing this up, perhaps he had the same thoughts about the pairing? No... that couldn't be it. Hollow was recording this and he was going to spill everything and everyone would mock him.

"I'm not recording, and I won't hold any of this against you," he said, turning on his webcam and staring at the screen, making sure he was getting his point across.

Rage was shocked that Hollow had turned on his webcam, and couldn't help but blush as he stared into Aaron's eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I've read a few... why do you ask?"

"Well," Aaron began, obviously uncomfortable as he shifted in his chair slightly. "what are your opinions on them?"

Josh gathered all of his courage before mumbling three words that would change their friendship. Three words that might just ruin everything. Three words that could either change his life for the better, or drive him deeper into the ground.

"Ilikethem"

Aaron couldn't believe his ears, did Josh just say he liked them? He blushed madly as he asked him to repeat what he said.

Josh was going to die on the inside. He knew that Aaron had heard him, so why was he asking him to repeat himself? _He must be disgusted with me,_ Josh thought. _there is no way he could return my feelings..._

Josh sighed and looked down into his mic before repeating, "I like the ship."

Aaron was shocked. All this time Josh was hiding feelings for him as well?

"What do you mean, you like them...? Do you..." Aaron trailed off as the blood rushed to his face. He knew he had to be flushed a bright pink by now, and that at any moment this could all go down hill.

"How about you answer the question before asking me another one?" Josh snapped, looking up to see Aaron's flushed face staring shyly at him. Seeing Aaron flustered was definitely a thing Josh enjoyed seeing. The look in Aaron's eyes was begging, but the rest of his face was still as stone, not wanting to give anything away, but Josh knew his best friend so well that he already knew what Aaron was going to say.

"Well, I think they're very interesting and uhh" Aaron awkwardly stated, scratching the back of his neck and hoping that Josh didn't hate him after this.

With this new confession, Josh wished he was standing right next to Aaron so that he could kiss him and end any further doubts, because he didn't know what to say next. How was he supposed to say that he was in love? What if he was reading his friend wrong? What if Aaron was just tired and didn't know what he was saying? What if? What if...? what if...?

"Aaron. I love you. I've loved you since we met in high school and it's taken me this long to grow a pair and tell you. I never wanted to say anything while you talked about your girlfriend breaking up with you, never wanted to break any boundaries when you would talk about being bored or lonely. I love you Aaron an-"

Aaron cut him off with a look that said everything. He felt the same way and all of these years he was trying to get a reaction from his friend.

"We should meet up and go eat or something, it's not a long drive from here to your flat, so maybe I can come pick you up next Saturday? Well, if you don't have Uni, that is..." Aaron reluctantly asked.

"Sure. I can't wait." Josh said with a smile, feeling the weight lift off his shoulders after telling Aaron the truth.

* * *

**THE END! **

**I hope you liked the fluffy Rollow! Thank you Lavs for helping me think of it, and thank you Zack for reading all of the feels-y fluff and lemons that we were throwing around!**


End file.
